Pierce Dary
History Originally from Britain, Pierce comes from a family of three boys (Pierce being the eldest, then his twin Roger, and then his younger brother Gregg being the youngest boy) and one girl (Elizabeth, the third-born). His father is a businessman with the powers Electricity Sense and Electrokinesis, while his mother is a politician and diplomat with the powers Technopathy and Telemetry, who once carried out business with various overlords and overladies on a daily basis. Their family, however, had to quickly move to America when a deal with an Overlord went awry, and their family was targeted for assassination. However, during this whole time, his parent's kept his mother's job a secret; it was Pierce who discovered what her job really was. Outraged at the fact that she helped to advise and counsel with the very overlords who oppressed them, Pierce went off on his own, and hasn't really spoken to them since. He remains in occasional contact with his siblings, but his parents have yet to directly hear news of his exploits from him... Personality Pierce Dary is very arrogant, but in a way that seems really attractive to females; he's highly confident in his capabilities, both as a superhuman and a leader type. Never seems to be without a plan, and is easily willing to jump into harm's way, especially to help others, or to harm enemies. While not particularly heartless, when you've finally made him mad, he will retaliate full force, threatening you menacingly with his ability (a trait about him that has earned him the nickname Fitz has for him: 'Zeus the Thunderer') Powers Pierce Dary's abilities are all electrical in nature; he can sense, generate, manipulate, absorb, conduct and become electricity. His Electricity Sense allows him to perceive electricity in nearly all of its manifestations, including the electricity within machines, or even the bioelectricity coursing through a subject's nervous system; he often uses the latter to predict the movements of his foes, and react to them accordingly. His Electrokinesis allows him to generate electricity of varying degrees; however, despite the relative weakness of his ability to GENERATE electricity, it is easy for him to make use of any ambient electricity that is already present in the environment; in order to enhance the electricity he generates, he often couples this with his Electrical Absorption. His Electrical Absorption allows him to take electricity into his body with no harm to himself; in fact, not only does it NOT harm him, it helps to increase his cognition, his reflexes, and the amount of electricity he can generate. His Electrical Conduction allows him to channel electricity through his body without it harming him; he often uses this to allow electricity to run across his body for an intimidation effect, to channel the electricity from other sources to electrocute foes, or simply to redirect the electrical attacks of others. His Electrical Form allows him to literally take on a form of living lightning; he can use this to travel through any electrical conduit, including telephone lines, TV sets, and the nervous systems of living things (for devastating effect); this ability is perhaps his strongest, but also the ability that takes the most out of him Category:Characters Category:White Characters